Hate You Like a Sister
by D. M. M. Ryan
Summary: Harry and his friends are in the sixth year, and half way through the year a new girl comes. She seems strange and mysterious and seems to have a secret. But as things unfold, she might have not one but two hidden things.
1. The New Girl

Hate You Like a Sister

Chapter 1: The New Girl

"A new girl?" Harry asked, "I didn't know Hogwarts except kids in the middle of seventh year."

"It's never mentioned it in Hogwarts a History, but she's a foreign exchange student, from America," Hermione piped in, knowing the answer as usual.

"So what house is she going to be in?" Harry asked, still curious.

"Who knows," Ron said shrugging and then pointed to the front doors, "I think this is her."

The doors opened and a tall girl walked in. She was covered in a large overcoat and scarf, so no one could see her. Once the front doors closed again, she began removing the scarf.

She had a skeletal figure. It reminded Harry of Lord Voldemort, but he figure she has probably just been poorly fed. She had thin cheekbones and a pointed nose. Her eyes were almond shaped and a pretty shade of hazel, but there were large bags under them. She was also squinting. Her hair was long and perfectly straight, like Fleur Delacour's, except it was raven black. Harry could hear Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender Brown, "How do you think she stays that thin? We've got to ask her."

"Everybody, into the Great Hall," said Professor McGonagall's commanding voice, "You can meet the new student after the welcoming feast."

Everybody did as it was told. The sky was dark and gray, on the verge of a storm. People weren't surprised to see the familiar sorting hat sitting on its three-legged stool. Once everyone had settled down, Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our new student, Seirra Vanatrale. Before she is sorted I'll tell you a little bit about her. She grew up in an orphanage in America were she received most of her education. She was just recently adopted. Her new parents wanted to send her to Hogwarts for the remainder of her seventh year. After much debate, I accepted. Now give your full attention to our sorting hat."

The hat's brim ripped and he burst into song:

_Bravery, courage, and more,_

_Belong in the house of Gryffindor._

_A sharp mind, from learning raw,_

_Should find its place in Ravenclaw._

_No friend can be great enough,_

_If you're placed in Hufflepuff_

_Purest blood, parent and kin,_

_Belong inside of Slytherin._

_Where you end up, matters not,_

_Nor does it matter what you're taught._

_The best thing that these four sought,_

_Was not caring whether you're different or not._

Everyone burst into applause while Ron yelled, "You hear that, Hermione? 'It doesn't matter what you're taught'!"

Before Hermione could fix his quote, Seirra Vanatrale stepped forward and put on the hat. It thought for nearly five minutes and then finally opened its brim wide and said, "SLYTHERIN"


	2. Familiar

Hate You Like a Sister

Chapter 2: Familiar

"Slytherin," Ron groaned, "That's never a good sign."

Harry saw Draco Malfoy over at the Slytherin table. He was making his friends Crabbe and Goyle move over so there was room for the new girl. She took the seat.

Ron continued, "She kind of sounds like Riddle though. In the Slytherin house; raised in an orphanage."

"She doesn't sound like Riddle! She was raised in a wizard orphanage, not a muggle one. She still looks like trouble."

"That's not always bad," Harry said, still watching her. Malfoy was talking to her, probably trying to impress her, but she was just staring at him with a bored expression and one eyebrow raised.

Before Hermione could respond, the golden plate filled with food. Harry looked again at the new girl again. She was filling up her plate, but once it was full she only poked at it with her fork.

After the feast everyone began to wander back to there dormitories.

"Excuse me," said the new girl. Harry had been waiting for this.

"Yes," he asked.

"You look familiar," she said simply in her American accent.

"That's because I'm Harry Potter," Harry said waiting for the usual: the gasp, the double take, the eyes flicking towards his scarred forehead.

She just nodded and said, "Of course, I should have realized. I'm Seirra, but I guess you already new that."

"I'm Ron Weasley, and that's Hermione Granger," Ron said eagerly.

Draco Malfoy accidentally on purpose walked by and said, "Oh, hi, Seirra. Don't let Potter bother you. He probably thinks he can impress you by his mauled forehead."

"Oh yes," Seirra said in a breathy voice that was not her own, "Yes, it's very impressive. You are so lucky to have gone to school with him for so long! I was just about to ask for his signature."

Malfoy scowled, but a blush was creeping up his cheeks. Once he left, Seirra continued in her usual voice, "He seems like a bit of an idiot. Thought I'd be all impressed, because he's prefect."

"He's a git," Ron said.

"I still think you look familiar from somewhere else, Harry Potter," Seirra said, and then followed the band of Slytherins towards the dungeons.


End file.
